Agent McHottie
by oliviahotchner
Summary: An unexpect visit at the BAU leads to a very interesting revelation. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea came from nowhere and I just had to write it. I hope you guys like it! Maybe I'll do the part two rated M, who knows... If the reviews were good... :) Oh, I promise I'll post on Oblivion today.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own them.**

AGENT MCHOTTIE

The team had just finished a briefing and was gathering their things to leave for the day when Emily looked at the window and saw a familiar brunette girl coming through the bullpen. She grinned widely and left the room to greet her. "Julie!" She saw the girl looking up at her and then walking up the stairs to meet her.

"Hey Em!" The two women hugged each other tightly, with grins on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I got here on DC last night so I thought I could surprise you and take you to dinner". Julie answered smiling. "You think you can leave already? It's five-thirty".

"Yeah, we just finished a briefing. Come in, let me introduce you to them". She tugged the girl by her hand and went back to the conference room. "Hey guys, this is Julie, my little sister. Julie, this is my team. Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia and the boss, Aaron Hotc…"

"Oh. My. God". Julie gasped when she eyed Hotch. "How could you?" She looked questionably to Emily.

"Julie, don't!" Emily pleaded with big eyes. _Shit, shit, shit._

"How could you not tell me…"

"Julie!"

"… that Agent McHottie was your boss?!"

"Juliane!" She almost shouted; her face flushed with a mix of embarrassment and angry.

The room went silence, shocking faces turning to amused faces, until Morgan cleared his throat to hide a laugh and raised his eyebrow to Emily. "Er… Agent McHottie?"

"Oh god, please kill me now!" Emily groaned, sitting heavily in one of the chairs and burying her face in her hands.

"And he's even more hot…" Julie licked her lips staring at the man in question from head to toe, while he was frozen on spot, trying to process the last two minutes. Julie didn't missed the way the agent looked at her sister. He looked terrified and shocked at the new information. But he also looked curious and even almost joyful. There was a spark on his eyes and right then she knew that her sister's feelings for her boss were reciprocated. But she also knew her sister and knew that she would never make a move and risk her job. And looking at the dark-haired agent he wouldn't do anything either for the same reason. So, she decided to give them a little push and have a little fun too.

"Julie, shut up!" Emily reprimanded her sister, who just smirked at her.

"Jealous much, aren't we? I see you're still very possessive about him…" She had fought with her dozens of times because of him, saying that he was just hers and Julie was too young to look at him like that.

"What do you mean Julie? And why are looking at boss-man as if he was a basket of the most delicious muffins and you're dying to eat them all?" Garcia asked.

"Oh, when he worked for mom Emily had a major crush on him. Not that I blame her, he was absolutely edible, her words, not mine. She named him Agent McHottie when we found out that his name was Hotchner, you know, she said it matched. And then she spent the whole summer ogling him everywhere. Remember that time we caught him on the gym's restroom? He had just a towel wrapped around his waist and you almost combusted". She said laughing. Emily had almost ran towards him to have her way with him if it wasn't for her stopping her.

"Julie, shut up!" She said glaring at her sister, while she tried at all costs to avoid her Unit Chief's eyes.

"Please, tell me that you at least had a little taste yet? You're working with him for almost five years!" Julie said, ignoring her sister's glare. She knew she hadn't. Otherwise she wouldn't be so worked up about it.

"He's my boss, for the love of God!" Emily gasped, her cheeks now burning red with embarrassment.

"So what? You wanted to do him while he was working for mom _and_ was married. Which from what I can see he's not anymore, by the way". She said looking at his ring finger. Good news…

"Oh god…" Emily groaned.

"Oh, princess wanted to do Hotch, didn't she?" Morgan said smirking. Apparently the team was interested at the union of the two stubborn agents.

"Oh, you have no idea. She had a detailed script of everything she wanted to do with him and everything she wanted _him_ to do with _her"_.

"And what exactly was that?"

"Shut up, I'm serious, shut your mouth. I'm probably very close from a Sexual Harassment Seminar right now, so zip your mouth before you get me fired!" She said seriously to her sister. Yeah, right. She wouldn't give up easily so she decided to push her buttons a little bit.

"Ok, fine, you're such a stick in the mud. Well, since you're not interest anymore would you mind if I, you know…" She said eyeing Hotch again and taking a tiny step towards him.

Emily instantly rose up from her chair and pointed a finger to her sister. "Take another step and I'll show you exactly what I can do with an unsub". Ha! Got you!

"Oh, c'mon Em! You don't want to do him but I can't do him either?! That's just selfish!" She whined and Emily just stared at her. "Unless you still want him, if you know what I mean…"

"Julie, please! God, do you want me to get fired? Let's go, you wanted to have dinner". She said taking her purse.

"Please Emily, you just can't _not_ find him absolutely delicious!" She said looking at the still frozen agent.

"Seriously Julie, what did I do to you?"

"Nothing, big sis. I'm just trying to help you. You said on our last call that you needed to get laid." Julie answered and the team was trying very hard to not laugh to not embarrass Emily even more.

"Oh god, shut up! What do you want from me?" Emily asked tiredly.

"The truth". She said raising her eyebrow.

Emily stayed in silence for a few moments before sighing heavily. She looked at the man in question who was in silence since the start of the discussion. She had never felt so ashamed in her whole life and she had passed through some very embarrass moments when she was a teenager. Her whole team was now aware that she had a crush on their boss. And the man himself knew it too. Great. "Fine! Yes, I had a crush on him back then. Yes, I put that nickname on him because he was _sooooo damn hot_ and yes, I wanted to be with him more than anything. And now I can't even look at him and he is paralyzed. Talk about awkward environment to work. Are you happy now?" She glared at her sister before leaving the room without waiting for her.

Everyone stayed in silence after her outburst and no one seemed to know what to do or say. Julie took a step towards Hotch and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I just made you a huge favor. I just hope you're man enough to do something about it". She winked at him and left the room, saying goodbye to the rest of the team. It's up you too right now, buddy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hotch stayed in silence looking at the door where Emily and her sister disappeared. He was trying to process everything that had happened on the room on the last fifteen minutes. Emily had a crush on him? She thought that he was hot? How could she think that? He was a middle-aged man, single parent, workaholic, without any sense of humor and with a frowny face ninety percent of the time.

How could she possible think that he was attractive?

He was so damaged and broken. He didn't have anything to offer her and he knew he wasn't good enough for her. Not even for a one-night stand. When was the last time he had been with a woman? Right before his wife left him, four years ago. She had been the only woman on his life, his high school sweetheart, his first love, his first girlfriend, his first everything.

She had gone look outside for what he couldn't give to her at home. He hadn't been man enough to satisfy his wife and she had found in another man what she needed.

And now this incredible, gorgeous, funny, intelligent, sexy and experient woman wanted him? Wanted to give herself to him? She desired him?

He completely forgot about the rest of the team on the room until a cleared of a throat brought him back to present. "So, Aaron. Are you man enough to do something about it? Or you're going to let her thinking that you don't want her? You're going to let her feel ashamed and embarrassed about this?" Dave asked.

He was right. She was probably terrified that he was going to reprimand her. She was probably thinking that he didn't correspond her feelings and that he was going to treat her different from now on. If he didn't do anything what she said before she left would be right. That would be a very awkward environment on work between them and it would affect their job.

Besides that he thought further about everything. God, he wanted her. He wanted her so much! How could he not? She was so beautiful, shinning. She lighted up everything around her and he wanted that light for himself. He was so tired of being alone. He was so tired of living in this dark hole, cold and lonely. He wanted to feel alive and she could do that, he was sure of that.

Looking back at Dave he let the corners of his mouth turn up into a little smile and grabbed his briefcase. "See you guys on Monday". He said and quickly left the room.

The team watched him going downstairs to the bullpen towards the elevators in a fast pace. "Apparently Emily will finally do Agent McHottie". Morgan said and the team cracked on laughter. _It was about damn time_.

 **A/N: So? You guys want the part two?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You guys really surprised me! And because of that, here is the second part. Now rated M.**

 **Oh, I know I'm delayed on my other fics but I promise that I'll post on them tomorrow. I'm just very busy right now and couldn't finish it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Julie.**

PART TWO

Emily was so mortified. She threw her keys on the keychain and her go-bag on the floor with a loud thud. How could her sister do this? She sank on the couch and rested her head back, closing her eyes with a groan. Oh god, she'd never be able to look at her teammates again without feeling embarrassed. And what about her boss? How could she ever look at his face again after that? She was going to kill Julie!

She remembered the first time she had seen Agent Aaron Hotchner. She had just come home for her summer break. It was a Tuesday morning and she was going to the private library on the east wing of the house when she saw him. He was wearing a perfectly tailored dark suit, with a white dress shirt and a navy-blue tie with a few silver lines. He exhaled authority, directing a handful of agents to their daily assignment, his deep and strong voice spoking on the perfect tone to make himself heard without being cocky or dictatorial.

The agents listened to him carefully and took notes from everything he ordered, trusting blindly at the man's directions. They took off and he turned to her direction and approached her introducing himself and holding his hand to her. She remembered that she thought she never had seen such a magnificent creature in her whole life. He was tall and had a perfectly fit body, without being too beefy. He had dark hair, amazingly combed, his eyes were hazel and very expressive and he had the cutest dimples she'd ever seen.

When she shook his hand she felt her whole body shiver with excitement. Of course she had noticed the very large wedding band displayed on his left hand but even so she knew, in that moment, that she would never meet someone so incredible like Aaron Hotchner.

It was true that she spent her whole summer ogling him, observing him, staring at his perfect body while he used the embassy's gym. She had fell for him, hard, just like that.

And when she received her transference papers, ten years later, and saw that that delicious man was her boss she almost collapsed. She used every skill of compartmentalization she had to block her feelings towards him, knowing that she would never be able to work with him on the field if she didn't stop to think about him like that.

Of course he had helped her, being a completely jerk with her when she started on the team and honestly she thought it would be easy to ignore her feelings and maybe even get over them. But then she met him. The real Aaron Hotchner, the passionate agent, who did anything for his team, the loving husband and dad, dedicated to his wife and son, the intelligent, brilliant, strong and honorable man he was. And she knew she was screwed up. She just couldn't _not_ love him. He really didn't give her any other option.

Just to make things worse, his marriage started to fall apart and he started to approach her, partnering with her on the field and talking to her about things other than the job. He helped her to fall into the abyss. He pushed her further down that road. So far and so deep that she had quit her job for him without even consider other option.

Time passed by and she came back to work, thanks to him, his marriage ended, thanks to Haley's stupidity and egoism, and she fell even more in love with him. Every time he was in danger, every time he was injured, every time she came close to lose him she felt her heart stop and the panic raise. She thanked to God her ability to bury everything inside, her feelings, her worries and her love.

But now it was all out. Everyone knew that she _had the hots_ for her boss, as Garcia would say. They didn't know the extent of this feelings but it was only a matter of time right now until everything blow up. Could she still be on this job now? Could she still live with him seventy-five percent of her time with him aware of her feelings? Would her decisions be second guessed now? Would be knowing looks and whispers behind her back? God, she had fallen into the classic subordinate-in-love-with-the-boss stereotypy.

As she started to think about her options, transference or resignation, she heard a loud knock on her door. She thought about the options. It could be her sister, wanting to apologize. It could be one of her teammates wanting to see how she was. And, the worst possibility, it could be…

"Emily! I know you're inside, open this door!" Yep, with her luck it had to be him. Was he really so eager to reprimand her that he had come to her apartment? "I'm going to kick this door down, Emily. I'm warning you!" He said after another loud pound on the wood.

She groaned and went to the door, swing it opened. "What?" Best defense is a good offense, right? Well, it doesn't really matter when the man is apparently on a mission. She saw him burst his way into the apartment to the living room, leaving her gasping at the front door. She shoved it close and marched to him. "Care to tell me the reason for this invasion?"

"I just have one question and you can't lie to me". He said looking directly into her eyes. "Do you have feelings for me? Not attraction, Emily, feelings".

She widened her eyes at him. Was hope what she was seeing on his face? It couldn't be, it just couldn't. She dropped her face and started at the carpet beneath her feet. "Look Hotch, I'm sorry for my sister. I'm sorry for embarrass you in front of the team… she had no right to say that and if you want to write me up for unprofessional behavior you have all the right…" She stopped when she saw his feet coming closer to her and then two hands were cupping her face and tilting her head up to look to him.

"This isn't an answer Emily". He said with a slight smile. He lowered his head and leaned his forehead to hers, his voice dropping to just a whisper. "I need an answer…"

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because if I kiss you right now and you don't feel anything for me you could file a complaint for sexual harassment". He said and chuckled when she gasped. When she remained in silence he brought his arms to circle her waist and pressed her close to him, without taking his forehead from hers. "C'mon Emily, I need an answer".

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that he was actually here, taking her in his arms and saying clearly that he wanted to kiss her. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would stop at any minute. Suddenly she realized that he was still waiting for an answer while she was just standing there like an idiot. She raised her arms and linked around his neck, grinning. "How about this as an answer?"

And she kissed him. And God, it was better than any fantasy. The lips she always thought it would be hard were so soft and tasted so good that she couldn't stop to trace her tongue on it, wanting to taste more, wanting to taste it all. She felt, rather than heard, the growl he emitted deep on his throat and moaned when he tightened his grip on her, letting her feel exactly how much he wanted her. He opened his mouth and the touch of his tongue with hers made her knees buckle and she had to grip his short hair to prevent from falling on the floor.

He stroked her tongue with his and searched for every erogenous spot on her mouth, making her moan and gasp. His hands roamed around her back before sneaking inside the hem of her shirt and making contact with her skin, feeling the goosebumps he caused.

They kissed until the air became an extreme necessity, breaking apart both breathing heavily. "God…" She gasped making him chuckle.

"I've wanted to do this for so long, so damn long…" He whispered hoarsely, his hand still stroking her back.

She smiled and brought his head down for another kiss, this one more hungry and fierce, the years of wanting, the desire and need too much for them to handle. She pushed his suit jacket down his shoulders, loosened the knot of his tie, pulling apart quickly just to put it out through his head and then attacked the buttons of his shirt, the need to feel his skin overcoming.

His hands were busy to, yanking her shirt over her head and almost ripping the clasp of her bra. When he pulled back to admire her bare torso exposed to him he took a sharp breath and cursed. "Fuck, you are so damn beautiful!"

She almost shouted at the contact of his hands with her breasts. He kneaded the tips while his mouth descended to her neck, tracing a line of open-mouth kisses, bites and licks. She gripped his shoulders tightly and moaned loudly when his mouth attached to her nipple, his tongue circling the tip with his tongue and then sucking fervently.

"God, Aaron!" She groaned and continued her work on his shirt, finishing the last few buttons. She pushed the fabric down his arms and ran her hand on his torso, scratching with her fingernails, eliciting a hiss from him. "Bedroom". She gasped. "Take me to the bedroom!"

He gripped her thighs and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, both groaning at the contact. "Where?" He asked panting, already going upstairs.

"Left. Second door". She said between kisses, marking his neck and shoulders.

Before she knew she was shoved on the bed, his hard body covering her and his mouth attacking hers again, his tongue probing inside and devouring her, stealing her breath. She ran her hands on his back and arched her back to press her chest to his. He pulled back, smirking at her moan of protest, and started to work on her belt and zipper. He looked up at her asking for permission to take the last step. She nodded and he pulled her jeans down her legs, groaning at the sight of her red panties.

"Oh my God… you're absolutely breathtaking…" He breathed making her blush. He took one of her feet and brought it to his mouth, gently taking each one of her toes and sucking. He did the same thing with her other foot and went up her legs and thighs with his mouth and tongue, enjoying her whimpers and trembling body.

"Aaron…" She gasped when he ran his tongue up her right thigh. "Aaron…"

"Hmmm…" He hummed at her, without stopping his assault.

"I need you…" She whispered hoarsely.

"I'm right here babe…" He said while approaching her center.

She felt his breathing on her and shivered. "No, Aaron. I _need_ you… don't tease me, please…"

"I am not teasing you Emily…" He said looking up to meet her eyes. "I'm just loving you…"

"Aaron…" She whispered and felt the tears polling on her eyes. How long had she waited to her those words? How long had she waited for this man? She caressed his hair and smiled at him. "Love me…"

"Always…" And then his mouth was on her and she came. At the first contact she came with full force, moaning his first name at the silence of the room, shivering when he lapped all her juices and cleaned her. He hovered her again and smiled at her. "Beautiful…"

"I love you". She whispered and leaned up to kiss him. "I've loved you for so long…"

"I love you too, sweetheart…" He whispered back and positioned himself at her entrance. When he had taken his pants off? He entered her slowly, savoring the feeling of her tightness around him and moaned along with her.

They made love thoroughly and slowly, whispering sweet words into each other's ears and sharing kisses on their mouths, necks, chests and every skin they could found. As they fell over the edge they moaned each other's names, their limbs pressed together and their breathing heavy.

Later that night, they were laying together on Emily's bed, caressing their bodies and sharing light kisses and lovingly words. Suddenly Emily felt Hotch's chest moving and heard him chuckle. She looked up with a questioning eyebrow and he smirked at her. "So… Agent McHottie?" He asked and grinned at her flushed face.

"Don't laugh at me!" She poked his chest. He continued to chuckle and she started to laugh with him. "Okay, okay, it's funny. But… you were so hot!"

"Were? According to Julie I'm still very hot…" He said smugly.

She laughed and rose up to kiss him. "That's right, you're hot… and the best part? You're all mine…" She said straddling him and taking his mouth in a deep kiss.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Much later, they went downstairs to fix something to eat. As Emily was passing to the kitchen she saw a small piece of paper near her front door. She took the paper and gasped when she read the content, before burst out on laugh. Hotch came to see what had happened and she just handed him the paper, unable to speak anything. When he read the content he just joined her on her laugh.

 _'_ _You're very welcome, big sis._

 _You too, Agent McHottie._

 _P/s: I really didn't want to be your neighbor. You're loud!_

 **A/N: Let a review to tell if you like it!**


End file.
